fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rufus Dodson
Rufus Dodson is a member of Mayan Soul and the oldest of the Dodson Brothers. Unlike his two younger brothers Rufus does not use Molding Magic instead using Teleportation Magic. Rufus, being the oldest, is the most responsible of the three and acts as their legal guardian. Despite Avry being extremely overbearing Rufus acts as their caregiver and takes care of all the financial business. Appearance Unlike his two younger brothers, Rufus's hair is a much lighter shade of brown to the point where it looks almost red. He gets this his hair color from his mother rather than his father. Just like his younger brother, Avry, he has brown eyes that are sometimes obscured by his hair. His clothing style is unique to his brother's style in the fact that he doesn't wear suit jackets or dress shirts. Instead, Rufus opts for a more mellow style wearing a low-cut green shirt, black sports hoodie, and brown cargo pants. He wears a necklace from his mother, it's Rufus's most prized possession since it was the last thing given to him by either of his parents. Personality Rufus can be described as a very laid-back person being lazy and kind of slow. He has a good reign on his emotions and rarely loses his temper. This does not mean he can't be pushed to anger when his two brothers are threatened. Rufus is also the two younger brother's legal guardian since he is the oldest. This means that he handles all of their living expenses and debt. Just like his brother, Avry, Rufus is very cunning when it comes to outwitting an opponent. Although Rufus does not admit it outright, he cares for his two younger brothers more than they do combined. This stems from his deep personal connection with his late mother. When he was young and had just started training to take over the family business his mother told him the most important piece of advice he will ever hear: "always keep your brothers safe, even when we're not here." History Rufus grew up with his two brothers and parents in a small town West of Magnolia. There he stayed training to take over the family business, he had just completed his training when tragedy struck. A group of mages from a dark guild that had recently taken up North of his town robbed his parent's shop. This event transpired long before the brother's training to be mages so their was nothing they could do. But their father, a man that was too prideful for his own good, tried to stop them using nothing except his own fists. This ended with both Judah's mother and father being killed and the family store being burned to the ground. After the rest of the town found the three children they were sent to live with their uncle in Aconite Town. After trying (and failing) to settle down into a normal life their Uncle pushed them to become wizards. Luckily, the brother's uncle knew of a guild that could possibly train them in the arts of magic. After years of training and being accepted into the guild they were faced with their final obstacle: to find the dark guild. They dwelled on the idea of finding them once again in an effort to take revenge, and eventually they set off to do so. When they arrived in their old home they were shocked to find out that the guild that had killed their parents was destroyed by another guild years ago. Although they couldn't get revenge on the entire guild, they were told by the villagers that the guild master and an 8th of the guild escaped and were never seen again. The brother's still search for the remaining mages to this day and have since had no luck this far. Magic and Abilities Teleportation Magic (テレポーテーションマジック Terepōtēshonmajikku): Unlike his two younger brothers, Rufus can use teleportation magic against his opponents. He incorporates this magic into his Light-Make magic to create a powerful combo. He also uses this magic to keep an eye on his two brothers. * Flying Swords '(フライングソード ''Furaingusōdo): Rufus pulls a handful of knives from his coat sleeve that he holds before teleporting around his opponent launching the knives at them. This disorients the opponent and makes it hard to counter or even block. * [[Direct Line|'''Direct Line]] (瞬間移動 Dairekuto Rain): Rufus teleports to any location in a direct line. He can use this to launch a quick attack to surprise the opponent. * Afterimage (残像 Zanzō): Rufus begins teleporting around the target creating multiple afterimages to distract the opponent while another guild member attacks. * 'God's Straight Pull '(神のストレートプル Kami no sutorētopuru): Rufus launches himself into the opponent hitting them with a magic-infused fist sending them flying towards some kind of solid surface. When the victim grows close enough to the solid surface he teleports next to them and grabs them before crushing them into the solid surface. * 'Flying Underhook '(フライング床下計量金具 Furaingu yukashita keiryō kanagu): Rufus teleports under the opponent and knocks them into the air. He then teleports to them again and releases a flurry of uppercuts and rib-breaking stomach punches. This continues until Rufus and the opponent reach a certain height, he then knocks the opponent back onto the ground with tremendous force before teleporting to safety. Category:Alvedrez Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Mayan Soul